


Honeymoon Of Love

by LesboSkittle90



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Because not enough Paily, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Never posted before, Smut, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboSkittle90/pseuds/LesboSkittle90
Summary: Paige and Emily have finally gotten married. Now it is time for the honeymoon. Master Paige is her to own her Queen
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is my first attempt at this.

Honeymoon Finally, the night we've both been waiting for, or at least, Paige had been waiting for. Emily and her wedding night. Their simple ceremony went off with no problems, tears were shed, laughs were had. Most importantly, Paige finally said ‘I Do’ to her, now she can say it, wife. After ten long years in the making. Five of which we spent engaged and planning. “You look lost in thought” Emily whispered, “what are you thinking of wife?” “You” Paige smiled and took her hand “Finally saying I do to you” Emily smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss that Paige gave with a huge smile on her face. Needless to say, things quickly heated up. Paige deepened the kiss just slightly to try and keep her kissing me, if she went too fast she may stop. She tells Paige that her kisses do things to her. Luckily, tonight Paige is hoping to do some thangs to her. Pulling her closer to Paige deepens the kiss even more, teasing her lips with a gentle swipe of her tongue, earning a slight moan. Breathing is getting harder to do as both sets of hands refuse to stay off each other, moving up and down her back and sides pulling each other closer and closer until there is not even a fraction of space between the two. “I can’t believe we are finally married. Finally I am all yours and you are all mine.” “I can’t believe that you are still talking instead of getting me nakey” Paige joked trying to lighten the intense emotional moment and showing more of her goof side that Emily fell in love with. Getting the laugh that Paige loved and so much more. Quickly,before Paige knew what was happening Emily pulled Paige’s shirt from out of her pants and tore the buttons off to get to her skin, “this better?” she huffed. “Mmhmm “ The brunette chuckled, reaching for her top and removing it with slightly more grace. Paige was more than a little excited, tonight would be our first night as a married couple. Remembering something Paige broke away, leaning back slightly Paige reached for her phone and played a band that she rarely listened to. When she did Emily knew it was going to be one hell of a night. “Genitorturers huh? So that’s how this night is going to be?” Emily smirked at her, recalling the many times Paige had told her things she wanted to do to Emily. As the music flooded the air Paige finished undressing Emily and pushing her onto the bed. “Tonight “ The taller one said “ I am in charge, you are mine. You will not touch unless I want you to, you will not move unless I want you to.” Pausing she waited for Emily to respond, “Yes Master” She breathed “I am all yours Mrs. McCuller-Fields” Smiling Paige temporarily broke the scene to surge forward and kiss her with all the passion she felt inside for her lover at the moment. Breathlessly, they slowed the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip Paige grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers before raising her arms above her head. Earlier Paige had grabbed the silk ties from our luggage, with those Paige tied her hands above her head and straddled her waist . "Now, back to what I was saying " Paige smirked mischievously and leaned in to nibble on her lips teasingly. “Tonight you are mine, tonight I am going to do whatever I want to your body. I am going to slowly tease you and drive you to the edge of madness.” Slowly, Paige started kissing and nibbling her ear and neck, breathing more devious promises between nibbles. “Meanie” Emily husked breathlessly arching into the caresses, silently giving permission to continue the delicious torture. From her neck Paige kissed her way along her collarbone, sucking and nibbling her skin moaning from the taste of her skin, marking her a few times before moving lower. Slowly Paige’s lips around her breast nibbling in a few choice places before coming to her straining nipple, smiling evilly again ghosting her lips around the aching bud a few times eliciting more and more moans from her lover's mouth. “I want to hear you, tonight you will scream for me, I want to hear you coming undone beneath my lips, my fingers, my tongue. “ Paige smirked as Emily’s pupils went wide and her eyes went dark with desire and pure lust. “Do you understand me, my Queen?” The brunette asked tugging on her nipple with a little more force to ensure she would answer correctly, “Yes Master” She moaned arching into my hand. Paige smiled at her lovingly for a moment soaking in the reality of everything that had transpired already and what was still yet to come before our honeymoon ended. Emily was breathing heavily and smiling at me with wide passion-blown eyes and biting her lip. Unable to hold back much longer Paige continued her slow descent down Emily’s lithe and panting body; biting, nibbling, and marking her way down to her hips. Roughly Paige bit into one hip to hear her intake of breath before laving the spot to soothe the burn. She felt Emily;s thighs trembling beneath her fingertips, her thighs parting without thought. Paige let out a low moan when she saw her desire glisten in the low light “Mmm someone is eager “ She teased my lips along her lower lips inhaling the scent of her Queen “ So wet for me are you my Queen?” “Yes Master, all for you” Emily groaned trying to follow the teasing caress with her hips, whimpering when Paige’s fingers ghosted through her wetness. Trying to resist Paige focused on kissing and nibbling her way down and up Emily’s thighs. Paige got closer and closer to her now dripping wetness, no longer could she resist the delicious call. With one long stroke of Paige tongue tasted her juices. No one could compare to the way Emily tasted, so sweet with a hint of spice…. Like a mango dipped in chili pepper. A combination that makes her taste buds explode. Paige spread Emily’s lower lips open and licked her most center part, flicking her clit with every stroke of her talented tongue. Emily moaned Paige’s name as Paige continued to lick her and bring her closer to her release. “Oh Master, yes that is so good” She cried out in ecstasy. Deciding not to let her off so easily Paige backed away from her trembling pussy, revelling in the wetness and the clenching she could see. “ Oh please Master, please don’t stop,” Emily whined, mad with desire. Paige had been teasing and working her up for more than an hour, her need to come was outstanding. She watched biting her lip as she clenched her thighs together and pulled at her restraints. “I need you so bad Master.” Emily begged wantonly. Paige groaned aloud at the image before her, beautiful wife panting, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, pussy dripping with desire and arousal, calling to her, begging her to take her completely. Reaching in the nightstand she pulled out their strap-on, Paige locked eyes with Emily as she pulled the harness in place., watching as Emily pulled against the restraints again, clenching her thighs together to gain some relief. After securing the toy, Paige crawled back between Emily’s hips, the toy brushing against her straining clit making her moan at the contact.”Now, I am going to fill you, I am going to fuck you so you scream my name, the entire hotel is going to know that you belong to me. That it is my dick making you scream. That your pussy belongs to me. Do you understand my Queen?” Paige asked, biting her nipple and tugging on it with a slight roughness. “ Oh god yes Master” Emily moaned with no restraint, her body aflame with desire and lust. All Emily could think of was Paige and the sinfully delicious feelings she was evoking in her body with the barest of touches. Emily knew Paige was waiting for her to let go and be completely unabashed and open to her sexually and she was beyond ready. At this point Paige could have bent her over and taken her from behind while slapping her ass red until she screamed Paige’ s name in her release. Emily arched her hips in a not so subtle attempt to draw her love into her. “ Please Master, please take me. Fuck this pussy. Fuck me so hard.” Paige growled eyes flashing with dark desire as Emily arched into her trying to get the toy to slide inside of her. Without further hesitation she lined up the tip and Paige slowly entered her, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in deeper and deeper with every thrust. Withdrawing till the very tip was in and then thrusting fully, taking one nipple into her mouth and going back and forth between them as Paige took her higher and higher to her peak. “Harder Master” She begged meeting me thrust for thrust but unable to handle the slow pace any longer “ Please fuck your pussy” Growling Paige began to slightly increasing the hardness and speed of her thrusts. “ Is this what you want my Queen, you love when I fuck this pussy of yours don’t you” She growled. Sitting up, Paige pulled Emily into her lap and vigorously fucked her dick into her dripping pussy, watching as her breasts bounced with every thrust, the way she looked with pure unadulterated lust in her blackened eyes, her chest heaving. Sensing her getting closer and closer to her peak as Paige fucks into her harder and faster still. “You gonna come for me? You better come for me” She demanded breathlessly never slowing in movements, bringing a hand between their bodies to pinch her clit while the other hand tugged at her nipple. Emily’s body drew taut as she neared her climax and began to see stars. She felt something that she had tried to keep hidden happen as she reached her peak. When Paige demanded her orgasm she fell headlong, crashing into the blackness. Ejaculate shot from Emily hitting Paige in the stomach and chest causing Paige to find her release from the beauty of the sight. “ Shit, that was by far the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen you do” Paige smiled triumphantly “ Finally” She fisted the air forgetting that she was still inside of Emily catching herself as she heard Emily gasping and slight moans from the movement of the still hard member inside her. Whimpering slightly as the toy fell out of her Emily asked for Paige to lay beside her and she tried to come back to earth. “How are you feeling after that my love?” Paige asked pressing light kisses along her skin “MMM” She hmmed unable to form actual words, as she relaxed further her passion slightly spent, yet not having had near enough of her handsome wife. “Don’t think I am done with you yet my Queen, I still have all night” Paige husked into her ear before reaching up to undo the straps around her wrists. Emily pulled her arms down and immediately wrapped them around Paige holding her wife tight against her “ whatever you say Master, I am all yours” Emily yawned snuggling into me and relaxing into slumber. Her body tired for the intense orgasm. “Mine forever and always” Paige whispered , kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep with a smile upon her face and the love of her life in her arms.


	2. Can't believe it's real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up on the honeymoon. Paige has Ideals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at publication. All mistakes are my own

Can’t Believe It’s Real

Paige woke up with Emily still sleeping soundly on her chest, snoring so very faintly it could barely be heard. Shifting slightly to not wake Emily, Paige looked down and smiled at the beautiful woman in her arms. She let her mind wander to their relationship over the years. HIgh school drama, watching Emily love other girls, getting her heart broken over and over again. When Emily finally confessed her feelings towards Paige it had been after college and Paige could hardly believe her ears. Paige had loved Emily silently for years, her whole life it had seemed to her. She never would have imagined that Emily had felt the same for her all these years. Both too afraid to speak up and say anything to the other, after their confessions they had been inseparable. That was a little over ten years ago. Now they were married…’that’s right we are married and this amazing woman is my wife’ Paige thought smirking mischievously to herself.  
Carefully Paige moved herself from beneath Emily’s sleeping form and slipped to the bathroom to use it and grab a drink of water. Paige found herself thinking of last night and all the things she had wanted to do to her beautiful lover and she found herself burning to touch Emily again. Hurrying from the bathroom still being quiet to not wake her too soon, she grabbed the ties that had been discarded previously and carefully moved Emily’s arms above her head so they could be tied. Ensuring that they were snug but not too tight, Paige moved from the bed and found her other ties in the bag. She did the same with Emily’s legs, moving slowly and carefully to not wake her sleeping lover. After Paige was satisfied with her ties and Emily’s position she climbed back into bed and leaned over the brunette's body. Holding herself above Emily’s body, just barely pressing against her, Paige gently kissed her neck, and down Emily’s collarbone. Emily stirred slightly as Paige continued her kisses and nibbles on her neck and collarbone. Paige kept the kisses light and the nips quick and gentle, for now, trailing her way to one tanned breast Paige exhaled her warm breath on one nipple watching as it pebbled. Paige smirked at the reaction from her still sleeping lover's body, wondering what reaction that she would receive if it was her mouth she trailed the tip of her tongue around Emily’s other nipple satisfied by the way the darker girl shifted towards her mouth seeking more. Unable to resist much longer Paige took Emily’s nipple between her teeth and gave a slight tug. Emily awoke with a moan arching her breast into Paige’s mouth.   
Paige smiled down at her love while Emily woke completely and took in the scene around her.  
“What are you going to do to me Master?” Emily arched an eyebrow at her wife, a gush of wetness pooling between her thighs at the darkness in her wife's eyes. Emily tried to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the pressure that was building, the straps held her legs open for her Master to see the wetness glistening on her inner lips.   
“I told you last night what I planned to do to you. I gave you a few hours rest. Now I want what I promised myself, your body, used for my pleasure, until you are weak and your voice is hoarse from calling out my name.” Paige practically growled out her filthy promises as she ran her hands along Emily’s aching body. Emily’s skin felt like it was on fire wherever Paige had touched her. Her breast aching to be played with she whimpered as Paige’s hands roamed her body denying Emily what she knew Emily needed.   
Paige set to work nibbling, caressing, and marking the skin of the darker woman beneath her. She nipped at Emily’s collarbone before sucking harshly to where she would leave a dark mark. Paige continued her torturous descent towards Emily’s straining and heaving breasts, she trailed her fingertips around Emily’s dark areolas watching as they started to pebble and her nipples strained to be touched. Smirking at her panting wife, Paige finally captured one straining bud between her lips and sucking deeply, groaning when she heard her wife whimper with pleasure. Switching her attention to the other breast Paige brought one hand to twist and pull on the nipple her mouth hand just left. Pulling Emily’s nipple between her teeth and biting sharply Paige moved her other hand to where her fingers were just grazing the abundant wetness between her lovers legs.  
“You are so wet my Queen” Paige groaned into her ministrations on Emily’s breast “Is this all for me?”  
“Yes Master” Emily gasped arching her hips into the teasing fingers that pulled away “All for you”   
Paige finally released Emily’s nipple with a loud pop before trailing the tip of her tongue down the toned body beneath her. Biting into one hip Paige settled herself between her lovers open thighs. She blew gently on the swollen pussy lips that were glistening with arousal before her, mentally capturing the beautiful picture above her. Emily panting with desire, eyes blackened by lust and passion, sweat glistening in a fine shean across her tanned body, open for Paige to devour and worship. Worship was exactly what Paige had in mind as she finally kissed the wet lips before her, her tongue delving into the wetness, she barely her the scream of pleasure above her as she was hit with a rush of wetness.   
“Oh FUCK MASTER” Emily screamed her oragasm after one stroke of her wifes tongue on her aching pussy. Her head falling back as she shook through her orgasm, Paige never letting up in her devouring, licking in long full strokes, Emily could barely breathe from the assault of pleasure. She felt like every inch was on fire, she was being burned by the delicious tongue of her wife.   
“Please Master” Emily sobbed “Please fuck me Master”   
Paige moaned aloud, the vibrations shooting through the center of Emily’s core, making her crash headlong into another orgasm, just as Paige narrowed her tongue and entered the clenching pussy of her wife, fucking her queen with her tongue as Emily’s hips worked against her face in a fast tempo. Just when Emily was clenching around her tongue again Paige reached one hand across her hips to reach the straining and neglected clit where she pinched it briefly causing Emily to jerk as a stream of ejaculate came gushing out of her.  
“PAIGE” Emily screamed as she collapsed on the bed, unable to move as Paige continued to lick her clean. Her chest heaving she lifted her head to look at her wife “Are you trying to kill me on our honeymoon?”  
Paige grinned into her thigh chuckling softly “Death by intense orgasms on honeymoon, it’ll be the talk of the town, front page news” They both shared a laugh as their heart rates slowly returned to normal. Emily, looked at her lover and was overcome with the desire to be taken, to be claimed by her.   
“Master” Emily whispered “Master, will you take me now?  
“How do you want me to take you, my Queen? My fingers or my dick?”   
Emily shivered at the thought of both, and deciding to be greedy she answered “Both, first your fingers, Please Master”  
“As you wish my Queen” Paige answered,slowly slipping two fingers into the wet heat of her lover, filling her fully with one thrust. Paige kept her pace slow, and deep, working her lover up before slipping a third finger inside. Emily screamed out at the stretch loving the way her wife was filling her with every thrust.   
“God, you feel so good inside of me.” Emily cried, canting her hips to meet every long stroke of her wifes fingers, “So full”  
“ I love being inside of you” Paige said with a slightly harder stroke “Filling you” Stroke “Stretching you” Stroke “Claiming you” Stroke “Possessing you” Stroke with a press of her fingers against Emily’s G-spot making her cry out her orgasm.   
“FUCK I AM CUMMING” Emily screamed, seeing black spots dancing briefly before her eyes. Her entire body was strumming with pleasure, somehow, she still wanted more.   
“Are you gonna fuck me or not” Emily said defiantly. Little did she know, Paige had already planned on filling her with their toy and was already prepared. Before Emily had even finished speaking Paige was lining herself up and driving into Emily with a fast pace.   
“Is this what you wanted?” Paiged grunted as her hips worked at a furious speed as she fucked into her wife. “Did you want me to fuck this pussy?”  
“Oh god yes” Emily moaned “Fuck me Master”   
Paige sped her thrusts up even more as she felt herself approaching her own orgasm, wanting Emily to reach hers first she reached between their heaving bodies to flick at her straining clit slowly, knowing that it would bring her over the edge.  
“Cum for me” She groaned into Emily’s ear, pressing deep into her as they both toppled over the edge of bliss. Paige collapsed on Emily, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Emily loved the feeling of Paige’s weight on top of her and the member still buried inside her. Emily slowly started rolling her hips, searching for more friction, she still wanted more. Her body still ablaze and thrumming, she needed her wife to make love to her.   
“Paige, my love, untie me” Emily said, still rolling her hips slowly, “Make love to me please my wife.”  
Unable to resist the look of utter love and devotion and raw passion in her wifes eyes Paige moved quickly but carefully to release the arms and legs of her lover. Emily wrapping her arms and legs around Paige’s torso as they slowly rocked into one another. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they brought themselves to the edge one last time before tumbling over the precipice of pleasure. They fell asleep cocooned in each other's arms. Paige still buried deeply inside Emily.


	3. Pinch me, I'm dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of their honeymoon, they still don't make it out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it  
> All errors are my own, first story, please be kind

**_Pinch Me, I’m Dreaming_ **

_ Emily stirred as the rays of the sun started to warm her body, she looked to her side and saw her wife sleeping soundly, a small smile playing on Paige’s lips in her sleep. Emily smiled to herself as memories of the last week played in her mind. From the rehearsal, to the ceremony, the reception, and of course the first couple nights of their week long honeymoon. The rehearsal saw all of their high school friends, from Spencer and Toby to Aria and Ezra, even Hannah managed to make it. Spencer was her Maid of Honor, Hannah and Aria stood as her bridesmaids. The guys stood with Paige. Emily’s smile spread even wider as she remembered the way Paige had looked in her Tux, handsome and beautiful all at the same time. She could see the outline of her lovers frame in the tux and that to Emily, made Paige even hotter. Emily could never understand why Paige didn’t see herself more the way she did. Emily loved every part of Paige, even the scars on her stomach that the swimsuit hid in high school and college.  _

_ Emily had admired Paige even before she knew what that meant. She had always found Paige to be charming and intelligent and very athletic, there were times when she swore Paige could feel her gaze as she swam through the water during their meets back in school. Desire simmered in Emily’s belly as she continued to reminisce over Paige's arms and how they cut through the water with such ease, the way Paige’s body looked when it was dripping with the pool water after a swim. Emily bit her lip as she remembered their first kiss in the pool, Emily had wanted more, so much more that it was nearly impossible to stop. Shivering at the thought of that ice cold shower she had to endure after Paige had left, she looked again at Paige's sleeping and naked form. Emily removed the sheet that was barely covering her lover and basked in the beauty that lay next to her, she didn’t have to endure any more cold showers, she also could touch to her heart's desire.  _

_ Passion erupted in Emily’s breast, taking her by surprise slightly by how much she wanted and needed to show her wife how much she adored her. Emily gently kissed her wife’s sleeping lips, not trying to wake her yet. She took a steading breath and softly rose from the bed. Emily put in a call to room service for the couple to eat some breakfast and then turned to the en suite bathroom and glanced at the jacuzzi tub and decided that they both could use a nice long soak. Mind made up she went back into the bedroom where Paige was softly snoring still, Emily sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand lovingly down her wife’s body, smirking as the skin goosebumped beneath her fingers. Emily leaned over nibbled on Paige’s ear before whispering huskily _

_ “I am running us a bath my love, breakfast is on the way, wake up and join me.” Paige stirred briefly before settling so Emily continued to whisper in her ear “ Come get wet with me, I want to get a little dirty while we get clean”. Paige started stirring more and more, slowly waking up “Come my handsome Master, I want to please you” Emily husked into Paige’s ear one last time before getting up from the bed and donning her robe right as the door was knocked upon. Emily retrieved the room service and tipped the bellboy before slipping the robe from her shoulders again. _

_ “Breakfast is ready my love” She called before lifting the dome on the meal that was brought to them. Emily reached for a strawberry, bringing it to her lips just as Paige had made her way into the room. Paige’s eyes narrowed with desire as she watched Emily’s plump lips capture the tip of the strawberry. Emily knowing what effect she had on her high school sweetheart took the tip of her tongue and flicked the strawberry before taking a bite, moaning as the juices filled her mouth.  _

_ “So good” Breathed Emily, smirking as she watched Paige’s pupils dilate. “You gonna eat while I run our water?” Paige swallowed what moisture that hadn’t traveled between her thighs and gulped out a garbled “Yes” before hurrying to the table where the food lay. As Paige got closer Emily reached out a hand for her lover and pulled her close, Emily kissed Paige and waited for Paige to respond before letting her tongue take control. She kissed Paige until they were both panting with desire. Emily forced herself away from Paige’s embrace and the eyes that threatened to burn her soul, taking a breath to clear her fogged senses she headed into the bathroom to run their water. Thinking as she did the things that she wanted to do to the woman in the next room as the water filled, within about five minutes the water was at a decent level, she tenderly stepped into the hot water.  _

_ Sighing Emily leaned back and closed her eyes waiting for her wife to come to her. She didn’t have to wait long for the sounds of Paige clumsily finding her way to the bathroom en suite, she didn’t open her eyes but she heard her wife undressing and she smiled to herself. Paige quickly removed her clothing and hurried to the tub where she came up short as she looked at the brunette currently soaking in the jacuzzi tub. Emily was relaxing, eyes closed, head back, bubbles barely covering her breasts, her nipples hardened under her lovers watchful gaze. Emily opened her eyes to meet Paige’s dark brown eyes, she sucked in a breath at the heat she saw in the depths of them. The pure lust and adoration Paige held in her eyes made Emily’s heart race. What she had done in this life or the past life to be able to have someone look at her with that depth of passion and love, Emily would never know, but she did know that she loved this woman with every fiber of her being and she needed her touch like oxygen at the moment.  _

_ “Come here” Emily breathed, holding her hand out for Paige to grasp. _

_ Grabbing the offered hand Paige stepped into the warm water and settled against Emily, her back against Emily’s supple front.  _

_ “Mmm” Paiged moaned at the contact, “this feels good My Queen”  _

_ “Good, Mrs. Fields-McCullers” Emily said smiling at the use of her wife’s full name.  _

_ “Mrs. McCullers-Fields, are you happy?” Paige said knowing the answer was an astounding yes because she, herself, was beyond happy. She was sharing a tub and a name with arguably the woman of her dreams.  _

_ “Actually, at this moment I am not only happy, I am also very horny, and my love, I want to touch you, I want to taste you, I want to feel you come undone around my fingers, and then I want to savor the taste of your pleasure on my tongue.” Emily answered while teasing Paige’s ear with her lips and words, her hands tracing shapes on Paige’s taut stomach. Paige groaned loudly as her head tipped back with the onslaught of those heated words and the fire in her skin at Emily’s fingers brushing her skin.  _

_ “Well, what are you waiting for?” Paige panted, aching for Emily’s touch, she felt her wife smirk against her ear, “As you wish my love” Emily cupped one of Paige’s breasts in her hand. Paige arched into the caress as she felt Emily’s other hand trail along her hips and thighs. Emily’s fingers played with the budding nipple of the breast in her hand as she sucked on her wife’s neck marking her. Pulling slightly on her nipple she made the woman in her arms gasp at the sensation “Turn around and face me” Emily said, smiling as the older woman did as she was told instantly.  _

_ “Now that you have me, what are you going to do to me?” Paige asked, looking down, still unable to believe she was worthy of the goddess in front of her, even though she shared her name and had a ring on her finger that said ‘yours forever Em’.  _

_ Emily placed her hands on either side of Paige’s face and forced her to meet her hazel eyes. “I am going to love you, every day, for the rest of our lives. I am going to prove to you every day that you are worthy of my love and adoration. But, first, I’m going to kiss you,” She kissed her collarbone “I’m going to touch your body, “She caressed Paige’s inner thighs reaching up to her lower lips “I’m going to take you slowly and look into your eyes as you come undone from my love” Emily’s fingertips grazed Paige’s opening as the older woman moaned and arched into her touch. Smiling at the sight beneath her; Paige biting her lower lip, breath coming quickly making her chest heave, thighs rubbing together to try and gain a small measure of relief, eyes blown with love, lust, need, and passion. Before Paige could ask for anything Emily’s lips crashed against hers and Emily slid two fingers into Paige’s wet warmth. Paige threw her head back and moaned at the sudden fullness and delicious stretch, arching her hips to meet Emily’s thrusts. _

_ “You feel so good,” Emily groaned, “So tight and wet”, she continued moving her fingers inside of her lover, she wanted to see her wife come undone. She wanted to feel her wife gush against her hand, she wanted her wife to squeeze her fingers as she released, Emily began to flick Paige’s clit in sure circles knowing it would bring Paige to her climax.  _

_ “Cum for me my love,” Emily whispered, kissing her ear, “Let go for me, let me catch you”. With that Paige could only do what she had been asked, she let go, screaming out Emily’s name and digging her nails down Emily’s back, surely breaking skin.  _

_ “Oh. My. God.” Paige managed to gasp out between breaths. Sweat shone like a glow along Paige’s body, her hair splayed on the pillow, her thighs glistening with the remnants of their lovemaking, she was utterly spent. “You, my Queen, are amazing and you have killed me. On our honeymoon. Proud of yourself?” Paige joked. _

_ “Absolutely” Said Emily with a gleam in her eyes, “You know you are truly astonishingly beautiful. I am so in love with you. And I am so glad to be your wife.” Emily kissed Paige with all the love in her heart and soul. Paige drew her in closer and molded her to her side. “What do you say we rest and then we go see something more than the bedroom on our honeymoon?”  _

_ Eyes closed Emily smiled and nodded, snuggling further into Paige’s side, they dozed off within a few minutes, smiling softly and holding each other close. _

__


	4. Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to see some sights. But they find they see enough sights with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine alone.   
> Still trying to get into the hang of this.   
> Still slightly under confident in my writing so please be nice  
> Thank you for the positive comments!!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Sightseeing**

**Paige woke a few hours later, smiling as Emily sighed and cuddled closer into her. Today she had made some arrangements for the two of them to actually leave their hotel room and do some sightseeing. This was the first time they had been to Mackinac, Michigan and Paige felt they should see what this quiet place had to offer. Careful not to disturb Emily , Paige slipped from the bed and put her robe on before setting the coffee pot in their room to make a pot to wake them both. Paige found some clothes for them both, a simple sundress for Emily, and a pair of slacks with a nice button down for herself, she stepped into the adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on to a warm temp before heading back to wake her sleeping wife.**

**Leaning over the bed Paige kissed Emily’s lips gently, nipping at her bottom lip, smirking when Emily tried in her sleep to deepen the kiss. “Wake up my love, time to shower and get dressed.” Paige chuckled, Emily, not willing to open her eyes just yet, cuddled further into the bed.**

**“Five more minutes,” Emily said sleepily. Paige chuckled and shook her head, biting her lip at the adorable woman in the bed.**

**“If I give you five more minutes that means I have to shower by myself, and by extension you have to shower alone too. Do you really want a lonely shower just for five minutes of sleep?” Paige tried to reason.**

**“Sleep alone or shower with my beautiful wife?” Emily pretended to ponder, as if there was really anything to ponder, before jumping out of bed and walking naked to the bathroom before looking back over her shoulder to Paige who was looking at her with barely disguised lust in her eyes. “You coming slowpoke?”**

**Shaking herself from the view of her wife naked Paige smiled and hurried to catch Emily. Reaching her in just a few steps she wrapped her arms around Emily’s naked body and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige’s neck as she carried her planting fleeting kisses along the jawline of the woman who carried her. Paige stopped before the shower and gently let Emily’s feet touch the floor, she removed her robe and stepped into the spray, her muscles relaxing under the warmth of the steam. She reached her hand out to the other woman, pulling her into the spray and kissing her lips fiercely and possessively while running her hands along Emily’s sides before wrapping her arms around her and pulling Emily against her front until there was no way for even water to be between them. Paige kissed her until they had to break away to breathe, resting her forehead against Emily's.**

**She smiled into the dark brown eyes of her soulmate. “I love you Fields” she whispered.**

**“That’s Fields-McCullers, thank you” Emily smiled back loving everything about the woman in front of her. Biting her bottom lip Emily stroked Paige’s cheek, “I love you McCullers” . The look in Emily’s eyes, full of love, wonder, and oh so much passion and want Paige swallowed deeply and softly pressed another sweet and gentle kiss to Emily’s lips as a few tears sprang from her eyes and got lost beneath the spray of water. Without another word she reached behind Emily to grab the towel and body wash and began to wash Emily with the most care.**

**Emily relaxed into the ministrations of her wife, Paige’s touch full of love, she knew she shouldn’t be getting turned on but she couldn’t help it. The feeling of Paige’s hands on her skin, the warmth of Paige’s breath on her neck caused a tightening in Emily’s stomach and a quickening of her heart. Goosebumps appeared on Emily’s skin despite the warmth of the water, the perfectness of the moment, the love she felt for Paige, the joy in being able to call Paige her wife, it was all too much and without warning Emily attacked Paige’s lips. Emily turned them so she was under the spray and Paige was against the wall, without a word she dropped to her knees in front of Paige. Paige let out a slight whimper at the devious look in Emily’s eyes as she allowed Emily to spread her thighs. Paige was lost as Emily’s lips left trails along her hip from one side to the other. Emily knew she was driving her wife crazy and she loved it, this morning Emily was going to have Paige come on her tongue and then she would let Paige pamper and spoil her today. Taking one of Paige’s legs Emily draped it over her shoulder and leaned forward inhaling the fragrance that was Paige. Unable to resist any longer, knowing they both wanted her tongue on Paige Emily spread Paige’s lower lips and dove into the wetness with enthusiasm. Emily trailed her tongue from bottom to top, from entrance to clit and everywhere else. Paige was in heaven, Emily’s mouth on her most precious region, giving her the most amazing pleasure.**

**“Oh god, that feels so good” Paige moaned, rocking her hips against Emily’s wanting mouth. Emily groaned at the sounds coming from the woman above her encouraging her to get more sounds like that she quickened her movements. Rewarded with more screams of her name and other exclamations, Emily brought her hand up along Paige’s leg to swipe through the copious wetness. Attaching her mouth to Paige’s clit Emily gave a hard suck as she filled Paige with two fingers. Paige was on overload, the introduction of fingers as Emily sucked on her clit pushed her over the edge, “OH FUCK EM I’M CUMMING” she screamed, her pussy squeezing Emily’s fingers almost painfully, Paige rode out her orgasm slowly.**

**Loving the way Paige looked when she was cumming and wanting to see it instead of just hearing it, Emily stood up with her fingers still inside Paige’s trembling pussy.**

**“You are so beautiful when you cum for me, I want to see it again.” Emily said speeding up her thrusts and twisting her fingers inside of Paige, finding that spot of Paige’s immediately. Emily latched onto Paige’s neck leaving a bright mark as she pushed her lover closer to the edge.**

**“Cum for me Master, Cum for your Queen.” Emily moaned into Paige’s ear. Paige couldn’t hold it back anymore if she tried, those words were her undoing.**

**“EMILY” She screamed as her body convulsed from pleasure. Emily gently removed her fingers and held up Paige whose legs had turned to jelly.**

**“That was some shower, but only one of us got clean.” Emily smirked.**

**“Well that’s because one of us made the other turn to a blob of jello” Paige snarked back.**

**“I apologize for nothing, and I heard no complaining from you.” Emily retorted, reaching to grab the body wash.**

**“Why the hell would I complain that my wife wanted to do naughty things to my body?” Paige laughed as Emily started washing her body.**

**This time there were no wandering hands and they finished their shower and helped one another to dry off before dressing. They were sipping on their coffee when the phone rang in the room.**

**“Hello McCullers-Fields here,” Paige answered and listened for a moment before hanging up. “Come along my Queen, we have sights to see.” Paige smiled holding out her arm for Emily who grasped it with a beaming smile on her face.**

**“Where are we headed my love?” Emily asked, curious as to what her wife had planned for the day.**

**“You’ll see, now come along.” Paige ushered them out of their room, making sure she had her wallet and the room keys before closing the door. She reached her hand out to Emily who immediately entwined their fingers. The pair waited for the elevator to open, when it did they got on and hit the button for the first floor. Despite their activities from the morning they both felt the electricity in the air between them, before they could release the charge though the doors opened again and there was an older couple waiting to get on.**

**Being polite both women said hello to the older couple to make small talk. The older couple politely said hello back.**

**“How long have you been married?” Emily asked the older couple curious.**

**“Sixty three years, and it’s been the most incredible, difficult, and meaningful thing we’ve ever done.” Said the older man smiling at his wife who smiled back at him like they were the only two in the world. Paige and Emily were in awe, they saw and felt the love these two shared for one another. “How about the two of you?” The woman asked them.**

**“We have been married for about 72 hrs now, but we’ve been together for ten years, we were high school sweethearts, shared a college dorm, got married after we both were ready and had a decent career in the works.” Emily answered, “I’m Emily and this is my amazing partner Paige” they both smiled.**

**“I’m Ted and this is Edith” They shook hands smiling at one another.**

**“You two make an adorable couple” Said Edith, “You’re parents must be so proud of you two.”**

**Paige and Emily looked at one another and smiled, “They say they are.” The elevator dinged at their floor. “This is us, have a wonderful trip” The pair said goodbye to the elderly couple and they turned to the lobby. Paige led Emily out the door where a horse drawn carriage approached them.**

**“Here’s our ride” Paige said, eyes alight with happiness, “Your chariot awaits my Queen” she bowed deeply.**

**“Why thank you my King” Emily laughed and climbed into the carriage, Paige followed and grabbed Emily’s hand as she sat down. Snuggling in for the ride the carriage pulled away and they relaxed to the sounds of the hoofbeats on the cobblestone. The pair rode throughout the town taking pictures of the victorian style houses, the statutes, each other, the colors of the trees, and the way the sun rose over the clouds.**

**While they were enjoying their ride Paige had hidden a bottle of wine, she opened it and poured them each a glass.**

**“This is to us, for our troublesome past, our beautiful present, and our wondrous future. Every moment so far has been a journey, this is just another step, I cannot wait to continue this journey with you. To us my Queen.” Paige said, looking at Emily like she was all eight wonders of the world in one.**

**“To us my King” Emily whispered over the lodge in her throat, her happiness and joy close to overwhelming. She took a sip of the sweet red wine and moaned at the taste. “This is good wine my love, and this is a beautiful trip.” Leaning towards Paige, Emily kissed her tenderly.**

**“I’m glad you are enjoying it so far, we still get to go to the fudge shoppe” Paige said knowing Emily would light up.**

**“Did you say fudge?”**

**“Make your own fudge actually” She couldn’t resist smiling.**

**“ Well get me to my fudge woman!!” Emily exclaimed excitedly, “You know I’m a sucker for some good fudge.”**

**“As you command my Queen” Paige nodded towards the driver as the carriage picked up speed. Shortly they were in front of the Mackinac Isle Fudge Shoppe and Emily was all but dancing in her seat as the driver pulled the horses to a stop. Paige had barely climbed out of the carriage before Emily had jumped down and ran around her and into the store. Laughing to herself she tipped the driver and made a request for much later at yet another location for their return to the hotel. Still smiling Paige followed her enthusiastic wife into the fudge shoppe, only to stop short at the sight before her. Emily with an apron on and a huge megawatt smile on her face with an assortment of fudge before her. Quickly she took a few pictures of the scene before her and then she made herself know.**

**“Hey love, did you forget about me?” Paige pretended to pout.**

**“No, never, but I mean, FUDGE” Emily squealed, making the other shoppe patrons laugh and smile at her. Paige shook her head and sat down to watch her wife make her a few pounds of fudge.**

**Emily enjoyed her fudge making while she noted her wife smiling in the corner the whole time. ‘Paige was a sweetheart’ She thought to herself, knowing that Paige didn’t care for fudge so this was purely for Emily and the enjoyment Emily would get from this. Emily fell even more in love with the woman she married as her wife paid for Emily’s fudge with a loving look in her eyes.**

**“Thank you for that my love” Emily kissed Paige's cheek and grabbed her hand. “I had a blast.”**

**“I know love, that’s why I arranged it for you.” Paige chuckled, wrapping an arm around Emily’s shoulders. “Come on we got a couple more stops if you’re up for it?”**

**“Lead the way my love, I would follow you anywhere.” Emily said with all seriousness. She would follow Paige to the fires of Hell if it meant being near the woman. Paige tightened her hold on Emily’s shoulders as they walked down the street to the fire pit pizza place that was another surprise for Emily.**

**“ Smell that sauce?” Paige asked “ It’s making my stomach growl, I think it’s time to eat.” She led Emily into the pizza place where there was a brick oven in the middle of the floor. After being shown their seats the two women ordered a pizza ham and pineapple with peppers on half for Paige with a pineapple habanero sauce.**

**While they were waiting for their pizza the two talked about all they had seen so far, Emily mentioned a memory of ice cream on the boardwalk that made Paige want to give her that memory anew. They continued chatting and before long the smell of their pizza had both of their mouths watering. Finally when they thought they were going to eat the table out of hunger their pizza finally arrived.**

**“It looks delicious doesn’t it love?” Emily said, licking her lips with hunger, she grabbed a couple of slices without peppers and was about to start eating when she realized Paige had been awfully quiet since the arrival of their food, she looked up and saw to her surprise, Paige’s eyes locked on her lips and a fire barely controlled burning in her eyes. Emily couldn’t help but to bite her lip at the fire she saw in her wife's eyes, she noticed Paige’s eyes narrow on the action so she did it again enjoying the reaction of her wife.**

**“McCullers chow time” Paige snapped out of her wanton thoughts that she was having about those lips of her wife and looked into her eyes and saw the fire that she was feeling reflected, she knew that the rest of her plans may not be happening. Paige cleared her throat and reached for a few slices of pizza with the peppers.**

**“Sorry, got sidetracked by something sexy” Paige smirked when Emily blushed. They continued to tease each other over their food. The pizza turned out to be fantastic but by the end of it both had driven each other so crazy neither would ever remember it.**

**“Let’s get out of here” Emily said biting her lip again and standing up. Paige threw a few bills on the table and called for a taxi to return to the hotel. They took in the sights on their way back knowing they weren’t leaving the room again until it was time for them to leave**


	5. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the views and Kudos. Hope you like it!  
> All errors are my own. Comments are like drugs and I am in withdrawal

**To The Future**

**Emily and Paige hurried from the taxi and into the hotel, they barely could keep their hands to each other while waiting for the elevator. When it seemed that time had slowed to a crawl the doors finally slid open and they stepped aboard, quickly hitting their floor button. With excruciating slowness the doors slid closed and Emily launched herself at Paige attacking her lips in a needy, desperate kiss. Paige moaned into the kiss which allowed Emily to slip her tongue between Paige’s lips. Emily had complete control of the kiss and it was making Paige dizzy with want, she pulled Emily closer to her, cupping that supple behind of Emily’s, earning a lustful groan and a sharp nip to her lips. Before hands could wander too far the doors opened again to reveal the older couple from this morning. Blushing the two lovebirds pulled apart and tried to slow their breathing, both sporting heated smiles.**

**“Ted, Edith” Paige nodded politely, trying to diffuse the tension. Shaking their heads and smiling at the younger pair the elders waved them off with a knowing wink and a blush from Edith as she recounted their own heated stolen moments of passion.**

**“Don’t you worry, it’s good to see two people young and in love. God knows we had our few shares of abrupt interruptions to heated kisses or wandering hands.” Edith said wrapping her arm around Ted’s and leaning into him.**

**“Oh yes, quite a few moments. Some even recently.” Chuckled Ted “She can’t keep her hands off of me I tell ya!” Edith nudged his side earning a laugh from everyone. Paige enjoyed the older couples antics and even saw her and Emily being that old couple that still had so much love for each other still. Paige looked at Emily with pure love and devotion, Ted noticed the look, having made that look at Edith every day since he was young. “You two make quite a pair, I see a lot of love between you. I wondered, well we wondered, if you two would mind dinner with us old folks tomorrow evening? We know it’s your honeymoon and are anxious to spend as much time with each other, it’s our treat, we just wanna bask in the young love some more. Maybe you’ll gain some advice about old love.”**

**“We would love to. Say 6:30? That will give us a few hours to get cleaned up and relax before we meet you” Emily answered readily, wanting to spend a little more time with the other pair, but also wanting to get Paige naked in the shower again. The foursome agreed to meet at the restaurant across the street at 6:30 and they went their separate ways.**

**While Paige was unlocking the door Emily took this time to tease Paige’s ear with her lips, scraping her teeth along Paige’s lobe before nipping at the tender part behind her ear. Emily felt the shiver race through Paige’s body and smirked to herself, she loved to see how easily her very level headed wife responded to her. After what seemed like forever Paige finally got the door open, before she was given a chance to do anything Emily was on her, kissing her hungrily while pushing her against the door. Emily wanted her wife to come undone and she couldn’t wait, she tore the clothes from her brunette wife’s body before boldly shoving her hand between Paige’s trembling thighs. Emily let out a deep groan when she felt how wet Paige was for her and knew this was going to be fast when she felt Paige’s teeth on her neck.**

**“Fuck me my Queen” Paige demanded, hissing with pleasure as Emily filled her with two fingers.**

**“So tight Master” Emily moaned, continuing to fill her wife with steady thrusts ” So wet, is this for me?”**

**Paige groaned “Yes my Queen, now fuck me hard. I wanna cum all over your hand.” Paige ground her hips against Emily’s hand faster, aching to reach her peak. Emily’s mouth found Paige’s nipple and sucked it into her mouth with a roughness that she knew would drive her lover crazy. When Paige felt Emily’s teeth close around her nipple she exploded around her wifes fingers with a loud cry.**

**“On your knees for me my Queen, I want you to clean the mess you made” Paige demanded through heavy breaths. Emily obeyed, dropping to her knees quickly as Paige lifted a leg over her shoulder. The smell of Paige was mouthwatering and Emily dove in, licking the wetness from Paige’s outer lips before opening her more to gain better access to her wife. Paige groaned above her when Emily’s wife swept along her center, she rolled her hips to grind her wetness against Emily’s lips, wanting to mark her wife with her pleasure. When Paige started moving faster against her face Emily filled her wifes clenching pussy with her tongue as she brought a hand to rub circles across Paige’s clit wanting her wife to cum in her mouth. She renewed her efforts when she felt Paige’s pussy clenched around her tongue, she knew her wife was close, she dropped her hand and took Paige’s clit into her mouth and bit gently before a sharp suck made Paige come undone.**

**“I’m cumming Emily!” Paige came with a scream. Her body sagging against the door, her chest heaving, she pulled Emily into a bruising kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on Emily’s lips.**

**“You taste amazing.” Emily said between kisses.**

**“You my love are good at that” Paige smirked, bringing her hand to cup Emily’s cheek. Emily leaned into the caress, loving her wife with every fiber of her being. They stood there in each other's embrace for a few quiet moments before moving away from the door.**

**“We should probably shower before our dinner with Ted and Edith” Paige said breaking the silence, “Then we can cuddle and watch iZombie on netflix.” Emily smiled at Paige loving her wife’s nerdy side.**

**“Only if I get fudge” Emily said running into the en suite bathroom leaving Paige to laugh at her wife and follow her. They showered together, hands roaming and kisses shared their shower lasted longer than they expected. When they finally emerged it was 5:30, they laughed and quickly got dressed. Emily in a dark blue strapless dress that had a slit running up one thigh that took the moisture from Paige’s mouth and pooled it between her thighs. Paige was looking dashing in a dark blue pants suit that housed a baby blue button down under the jacket that had Emily thinking of nauthy things she wanted her handsome wife to do to her when they returned to the room that night. Both women shaking their heads at the thoughts they were having, they shared a heated look before heading to the door to meet up with the friendly elderly couple from the elevator.**

**The pair found the couple sitting in the hotel restaurant, they each greeted each other with friendly smiles and hugs between the women.**

**“Glad of you guys to humor us old folks.” Ted jokes, Edith smiled at him adoringly. Suddenly their waitress appeared and took their orders and left them to their conversation.**

**The four talked jovially about life, their pasts, the way Ted and Edith had met. They laughed and joked while eating their dinners. Paige couldn’t help but to watch her wife as she laughed at a joke Edith had made at her husband’s expense. As Paige watched Emily laugh she was again struck with just how happy and lucky she was. She was married to the love of her life, her best friend, and they had made new friends on their honeymoon. Shaking herself from her reverie she reached for her glass of wine.**

**“I would like to make a toast, “Paige smiled lovingly at her wife, and warmly at their new friends, “To love, older love like the one shared between these two lovely hearts, and to new love, like the one shared by us. May we love as strongly as we can, as dedicated as we can. Let us love one another forever and always”**

**“Cheers” the group responded, clinking their glasses together before sipping from the wine. Emily caught Paige’s eyes and was swept away by the adoration and love she saw in them, without realising she was moving Emily leaned to capture Paige’s lips in a loving and brief kiss before whispering “I love you, always and forever my knight” Paige smiled against her lovers lips before going back to their dinner.**

**After the group had finished their dinner and had split ways the newlyweds went for a walk along the Pier, holding hands they joked and talked about their wedding, the time they’d had on their trip, the future and what it held for them.** **  
****“How soon do you want to start a family?” Paige asked while wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist as they stopped to look at the waves.**

**“As soon as we get home my love” Emily smiled, relaxing into the loving arms behind her.**

**The pair smiled into the distance as they thought of the future they were embarking on, both thinking of the children they already couldn’t wait to have.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
